


[Day 3] "It was your win"

by ShadoWolf55



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: Prompts:Irony | Rebellion | AcceptanceBonus: “It’s your win.”





	

**"It was your win"**

**Summary: Akashi knew the outcome, pretty much expected it. He just didn't want it to be true. He just wanted everything he foresaw to be a lie.**

* * *

 

It was a simple game. Winner takes it all, loser loses it all. Just the two of them, a battle of wits and a way of expressing their love.

Until he changed the rules, introduced a dagger and the game had a complete death twist. Winner takes the dagger and stabs, loser loses his lover. The irony couldn’t be better with both of them losing something they held close to, their life and their love.

The other boy was hesitant. What kind of stupid game was this? This wasn’t even about life and death anymore. It was about death and death. He tried to reason, to say that this whole idea wouldn’t work out, that it was pointless and that the result would be horrifying. But the redhead wouldn’t budge at his idea and refused to change the rules.

_ Without the element of death, there would be no fun in playing such games. _

The teal haired boy couldn’t bring himself to play it. This whole game. It was stupid. It was messed up. It was screwed.

_ I just can’t do it. I don’t want to lose you, neither do I want to lose my life. _

The redhead snorted and grabbed the 5’6 by the waist, pulling him closer.

_ Then you just have to win then. _

He tried to pull away from the grip that held him tighter.

_ I don’t want to lose you. _

_ Either of us have to go. That’s the rule. Now, let’s play. _

There was really no point in arguing. It wouldn’t do him any good, the redhead might make the rules more stupid. And he never dare to defy the taller boy. Yet, he couldn’t let such a game continue. He couldn’t play a game that risked their lives.

_ I refuse to play. _

The other boy glared at him.

_ You will play, stop going against me, Tetsuya. _

Kuroko merely smiled at that statement.

_ I’m sorry, Seijuro, but I really don’t want to play it. I will play any game but this one. _

_ Tetsuya, stop being a rebel. I am the Absolute, follow my orders. _

_ This is an order I will have to defy then. _

Akashi clenched his fists and tried to resist the urge to hit Kuroko. Instead, he calmly reasoned with Kuroko.

_ Play the game, Tetsuya. It will do us many good. _

_ Do us good? What good will it do us? Killing ourselves will not do us any good. You can replace me, but you can never replace the memories you had with me. I am not letting either of us die. _

_ We will be closer, more bonded. Our love for each other will grow. _

_ Grow? Seijuro, you aren’t out of your mind are you? _

_ I am perfec- _

_ Don’t you see the risks? If either of us wins, either of us dies. If either of us loses, either of us loses each other. Where in the world can you see the word ‘good’? If it’s not doing us any good, it doing us uncountable harm. Seijuro, please. _

Akashi hesitated for a moment.

_ I guess it’s your win then. _

Kuroko faintly smiled and grabbed the dagger on the table. 

_ I love you, Seijuro. _

_ I love you too, Tetsuya. _

Without hesitation, the pale boy plunged the dagger threw his heart and collapsed on the ground.

_ Tetsuya…  _

Akashi grabbed the body that went cold and limp.

_ I love you. _

Somewhere in the distance, he heard a familiar voice.  _ It’s okay, I love you too. _

_ I guess this was for the best, it was your win after all, Tetsuya. It was your win. _


End file.
